


Cassandra’s Revenge

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Fanmade Prequel:Cassandra is in hiding in a hospital when she discovers a old enemy and is determined to have her revenge.





	Cassandra’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the New Earth Watchalong

In the Basement of a hospital on New Earth, two individuals resided where the Staff couldn’t find them.

One of them was a humanoid clone with marks known as Chip. He was created by his mistress based on one man who was the last one to call her beautiful.

Chip remembered how they ended up in basement. His mistress had a number of plastic surgeries to keep her alive longer. She had about 708 of them and all that was left of her was a piece of skin. He was one of the servant that served the Lady Cassandra O’Brien.Δ17. Now the Surgeons returned home, he was the only one left.

He remembrances that fateful day when his mistress and two surgeons disembarked on Platform One to see the End Of The World but Cassandra’s true intentions was to destroy Platform One for the pleasure of killing people whilst she teleported away with her Surgeons. She did this by giving them gifts of ball that were robots spiders designed to destroy the defences that protect the station. Cassandra didn’t know until she was forcibly teleported don the station too see Platform has surprises then cause of the heat and no surgeons, she dried out and exploded.

In the end, Chip decided to gone to Platform One and fund the remains of his Mistress and brought them back on to his ship.From her surviving brain and her eyes which were find in a bin, Chip reconstructed his mistress with layers of her skin from her body to create a new body.

Now, they had settled on New Earth in the basement. Cassandra was often attended to by Chip who loved her and was devoted to her nowadays but Cassandra in turn never was interested. But one thing that never escaped Cassandra’s attentions as that she was very suspicious of creatures that run the Hospital, the Sisters of Plentitude. She had a feeling those Sisters were up to something. And had the urge to investigate but what she need was a body and she couldn’t use Chip as she needed him. She wanted a long life body so she could last for a long time as all she wanted was a longer life span. But who could she use but first she would need to lure someone down here to take her body.

One day, Chip and Cassandra were looking at the surface of New Earth using one of Cassandra Robot’s Spiders and Chip noticed something. He noticed two people running about. He did have his attentions on the female.

He shouted out in a shocked way, “Human! She’s pure blood human!” He was now fully invested in finding out more. He instructed the spider whilst operating from the controls, “Closer! Closer!”

Chip continued eavesdropping them and began hearing their voices.

Suddenly, his mistress called out, “Impossible! I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face!”

Chip obeyed his Mistress and continued to control the spider, this time zooming into the human female’s face. He called out, “Closer. Closer!” THE Spider continued zooming into he young girls face. He continued, “Face! Face!”

Chip continued observing the conversation with the spider now properly zoomed on the face of the young girl.

The girl said to her male frined whilst getting up, “Can we go and visit New New York… so good they named it twice?”

HeWell… I thought we might go there first,” her friend said also getting up.

He was nodding as he saw a big building in the distance, on the coast of the planet.

“Why,” the girl replied whilst helping her friend get back to his coat, “What is it? “

“Some sort of hospital,” the man replied, “Green moon on the side… that’s the universal symbol for hospitals.”

“Hmm,” the girl replied.

“I got this,” the man replied as he pulls out some kind of wallet, “ message on the psychic paper.”

The words: Ward 26… Please Come!

Chip thought it was some kind of magic but got the impression they were coming to the hospital.

The man continued, “ Someone wants to see me.

He tucks it back in his pocket.

Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing,” the girl replied. Come on then! Let’s go and buy some grapes.

Rose took the Doctor’s arm as they walked towards the the hospital The same hospital as…

Cassandra suddenly gasped as she recognised the female…

“Rose Tyler! I knew it! That dirty blonde assassin!”

“She’s coming here, mistress,” added Chip from what he had just heard

Cassandra glances evilly. “This is beyond coincidence,” she said in a cocky voice, “This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on that little…”

Cassandra knew it was time for her revenge. After all that happens on Platform One, she was wanting that girl to have a taste of her own medicine.. All she had to was wait for her chance to separate the two friend then Rose was all hers.


End file.
